


Dad By Any Other Name

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, what if North didn’t ignore Jack from the get-go? Say North, shortly after Jack’s creation, meets Jack and decides to adopt him as his own or something - because Jack looks so young and so new to everything and the life of a spirit can get lonely, and he can’t leave Jack alone in good conscience. They develop a father-son relationship and it’s like Jack has always been North’s son.Short version: North adopts Jack as his son early in Jack Frost’s existence.+Most, if not all, spirits think they’re biologically related or something, and over time neither Jack or North bothers to correct them.++The movie still happens, and North is both proud and against Jack being chosen as a Guardian.+++Someone (I’m partial with Bunnymund or Pitch, but whoever is fine) is romantically interested in Jack. Cue Protective Papa!North."It’s Jack’s birthday, and after a few hundred years, he thinks that the familial relationship between him and North isn’t quite father-son anymore. North thinks it is, but only in a very specific case, which he tells Bunny.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 119
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Dad By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/22/2015.

“So, what am I now, like three-quarters of your age?” Jack asks, watching North flip pancakes. It looks like the middle of the night outside, but it’s just the winter solstice at the North Pole, Jack’s declared birthday, and North is making him his birthday breakfast.  
  
North chuckles. “Maybe! Maybe even more. I cannot remember exactly–can you?”  
  
“Not anymore,” Jack says. “I’m not even sure when that change happened, though it really freaked me out at the time.”  
  
“It would be hard to be immortal without being able to forget,” North comments, sliding the pancakes onto a couple of plates. “Anyway, why ask about the age? It is still your birthday, no matter what.”  
  
“Yeah, but–” Jack pauses to take a huge bite of pancakes, “this year you’re having a party for me. Actually on my birthday. And it’s not a Christmas party also, and you’re inviting the Guardians, so I thought maybe it was significant somehow.”  
  
“You asked for a birthday party specifically,” North says, as though the logic should be obvious.  
  
And Jack knows it kind of is, at least when you’ve been around North for a long time, but Jack still pushes. “But I’m always here, and it’s only three days till Christmas Eve. _Both_ of us should be running around right now, not sitting around eating pancakes.”  
  
North smiles at him. “I have enough magic to take some time for you even on this date. The yetis will probably be glad, too–they do not like when I am on the main floor having ideas at this time.”  
  
Jack grins. “All right. So it’s time for a party, then. With the Guardians! You know, they’ve never struck me as party types before.”  
  
“You would be surprised,” North says, “But of course, they will not be the only ones there.”  
  


* * *

  
  
North was certainly right about that. The room for the party is crowded with spirits of all sorts, and as Jack moves through them all, he accumulates congratulations and promises to dance as fast as any of his snow had ever accumulated on the ground. No one minds that Jack isn’t exactly sure how old he is, and he gets more than a few impressed comments that North would throw a party like this at this time of year, even for his son.  
  
Now, Jack always likes it when others think he and North are related, but after so many years, he isn’t sure if the idea of them being father and son is the best metaphor. He starts correcting those who mentioned it, saying that they might have been like father and son for a while, but after so long together, they’re really more like brothers.  
  
By the time he reaches North and the other Guardians on his circuit of the room, he’s forgotten how many times he’d said it–too often to stop the idea from spreading, that’s for sure.  
  
“Jack!” North pulls him into a hug. “How are you doing? Do you want formal introductions again?” He nods to the Guardians.  
  
“I don’t know,” Jack says with a wink. “Last time, it got intense pretty fast.”  
  
Tooth grins sheepishly and puts her hands behind her back. “I’m much better about that sort of thing now, Jack–though I’d love it if you could give me a smile.”  
  
He obliges her, and she laughs in delight.  
  
Sandy creates a hat to tip to Jack, and Jack salutes him back. “Staying out of trouble, Sandy?” Sandy winks and shakes his head, but also presses his finger to his lips. “All right, well, be careful,” Jack says. He turns from Sandy and Tooth to greet the last Guardian. “And then there’s Bunny.”  
  
“And then? Glad it’s the dead of winter, Jack, I can almost forget about last year’s stunts for the moment.”  
  
Jack smiles. “Aw, come on. If you really wanted me to stop, I’m sure you’d have figured out some way. At least for a few years, until I figured a way around it.”  
  
“You think you could go head to head with a Guardian, Frostbite? Maybe I’ve been letting you do all your mischief so I only have to see you once a year.”  
  
“First of all, I do think I could go head to head against a fluffy bunny, and I don’t know what you’re talking about with this once a year thing, I see you way more than that every Spring. And you’re here now.” Jack looks very pleased, as if he’s won some sort of definitive argument.  
  
“You need to keep your kid in line,” Bunny says to North in an exaggerated aside.  
  
North’s about to reply when Jack interrupts. “Actually, I think it makes more sense to think of us as brothers, now. What with being immortal and all–uh, is that okay, North?”  
  
“You did not disown me, so I suppose is all good,” North says with a wink. “Now I do not have to even try to keep you off the naughty list.”  
  
Jack grins. “Now that’s the kind of thing I like to hear at the beginning of a party! Tooth, Sandy? Do you agree? Are you actually here to party? Do you want to have fun and leave North and Bunny to whatever very important argument they’re about to have?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know many of the others here,” Tooth says, but Sandy catches her hand and leads her away to follow Jack into the larger crowd.  
  
“So, you’re like brothers, now?” Bunny says. “Does that mean that if I–”  
  
“I will be like a brother to Jack unless you do something he does not like,” North says warningly. “Then it will be time for all the father stereotypes.” He grins. “But, again as a brother, I say, go on! See if you can make Jack believe you are not just a stick in the mud! I think he’s more than a match for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #Bunny pls learn how to distinguish flirting and fighting#you nerd#the Guardians are like very important famous people#who are also workaholic nerds#anyway#fic#(maybe Jack saw Sandy sneaking around a certain lair)#(but that's none of our business)
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was cute. :)


End file.
